


I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)

by himbohiggsbury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Makeover, Songfic, because somebody had to do a strange magic fic, expect more in the future, george lucas can suck my dick, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohiggsbury/pseuds/himbohiggsbury
Summary: Anakin, force be with him, was so, so in love. Unfortunately, he loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi who just loved to pretend he didn't have any attachments. He was utterly kriffed. Padmé, mercifully, had given him some advice: just be sweet and caring. He wasn't used to it, sure, and definitely not around Obi-Wan, but he could do it. (With some help.)or: Anakin serenades one Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiny919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/gifts).



> ok so,,,, i fucking hate strange magic. that said, it's the only other thing i know from george lucas. so imma clown and mix it with star wars, obviously. also listen to the cover of i can't help myself from the movie, it's actually really good + entirely what i based this on.  
> also some lyrics are changed to better fit the setting (obi-wan doesnt wear an apron), but the song is i can't help myself by the four tops. 
> 
> gifted to the best author i've ever read from. i bookmark their fics before reading them, that's how good they are. go fuckin read their shit. destiny, this is a weird fic, so i hope you like it.

"Padmé, I just don't know what to do," Anakin groaned, dramatically spreading himself across her couch. "It's like every time I see him I love him even more!"

"Ani," the senator sighed, "Just tell him. It's really not that hard,"

He rolled over, protesting, "But how? He'll never listen to a love declaration! He follows every word of the kriffing code like his life depends on it!"

Padmé deadpanned at him, "Then just sing him a song or something. Do something so attention grabbing even he couldn't look away," For a moment Anakin squinted in contemplation, but ultimately agreed. He did love putting on a show, after all.

~

Ahsoka gaped at him. 

"You need me to give you a makeover? With Senator Amidala?" Her master winced, but nodded.

"If I'm to woo Obi-Wan, I need to look the part," he said, "I'll even let you temporarily paint my prosthetic,"  
Ahsoka gasped loudly and instantly accepted.

~

Whatever Obi-Wan was expecting when he walked into his room, soaked in sweat from training, it wasn't that.

  
Anakin, sitting in his bed, with butterfly clips in his hair (that had to have been Ahsoka's doing) and dressed in some amalgam of pastel cloth. Obi-Wan had never seen him voluntarily wear anything but dark colors before, and was already a bit suspicious.

Then Anakin crooned out, "Sugar pie honey bunch, you know that I love you," 

"What the kriff?" He exclaimed, glancing around, half expecting someone to jump out from behind the furniture. Anakin got up and placed his durasteel hand (which was, miraculously, covered in delicately painted flowers) on Obi-Wan's shoulder, wrenching his gaze back to his ex-padawan.

"Oh, I can't help myself," he sang, tangling his hand in his master's auburn hair, "I love you and nobody else,"  
Obi-Wan stepped out of his grasp, interrupting once more, "Anakin, wh-"

Anakin cut him off by placing one finger over his lips and joining their hands with the other.

"Shh, Master, just listen for once," he chided before continuing, "In and out my life, you come and you go,"  
He punctuated this line by twirling Obi-Wan in a circle and catching him by the waist.

"Leaving just your holo behind, and I've kissed it a thousand times," he chirped, moving them back and forth slightly to the rythm, "When you snap your finger or wink your eye, I come running to you. I'm tied to your fingertips, and there's nothing that I can do,"

At this point, the Negotiator, infamous flirt, must've been redder than Jar Jar Binks, flustered and embarrassed by the declarations of love. Anakin twirled himself this time, wrapping himself up in the shorter Jedi's arms.

Next he sang, "I can't help myself; No, I can't help myself, 'cause sugar pie honey bunch," as he ducked out of Obi-Wan's grasp and kissed the top of his head. "I'm weaker than a man should be," he crooned, holding both of Obi-Wan's hands in his, "I can't help myself; I'm a fool in love, you see,"

Then he let go and stepped back, hugging himself while singing, "Wanna tell you I don't love you, tell you it's not true," he cried, painfully aware the code was strict on attachments, "And I've tried, but every time I see your face, I get all choked up inside,"

This time, Obi-Wan walked foward.

"When I call your name, the Force starts to flame, burning in my heart, tearing it apart. No matter how I try, my love I cannot hide," Anakin sang.

And then he was shouting.

"'Cause sugar pie honey bunch, you know that I'm waiting for you," he cried out, unshed tears in his eyes, "I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else,"

Obi-Wan reached up and grazed his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, as if to wipe away his tears. Anakin hugged him fiercely, whispering into his ear, "Sugar pie honey bunch, I'd do anything you ask me to; I can't help myself, I want you and nobody else," 

Anakin was speaking honestly; he was certain, now. Obi-Wan placed a gentle kiss on Anakin's cheek. He pulled back and hummed, "Sugar pie honey bunch, you know that I love you, I can't help myself,"

Anakin dug his flesh hand into his Master's damp hair and pulled his face up, placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

"No, I can't help myself," he finished.


End file.
